


Peaches

by Tagsters



Category: Mario - Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Blackmail, Cock Rings, Creampie, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hangover, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Party, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagsters/pseuds/Tagsters
Summary: Luigi finally decides to let loose with Mario at one of Princess Peach's many "Rescued from Bowser" parties. This poor decision results in discovering that the Princess is not the type of person that everyone believes she is.
Relationships: Luigi/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, oh boy has it been fucking forever. Hi, everyone! I'm back from the dead, and I'm here to bring you another story instead of finishing any of the other ones! I still vow to finish the others, of course. It might be in three more years, but I'll finish 'em. Anyhoo, this piece of trash I have right here is very loosely based off of a dream that I had that I can't even remember anymore, if that tells you anything. This will be a Luigi centric story (because I fucking love Luigi), which will focus on sexual trauma (because I also like hurting Luigi) that results from a party gone wrong.
> 
> Covid made me unemployed and being trapped in the house for two weeks means my brain isn't busy enough, hence this disaster. I'm not going to lie to you, my plan for this is basically lots of smut + emotional trauma, and I'm just gonna wrap it up in a cute lil bow and hand it to you all! Merry Christmas! Fair warning, this chapter was written between the hours of 5 and 7 in the morning while I was drinking, and I only ran through it twice to proofread! Regardless, I think I like the way this chapter turned out. We'll see how I feel about it after I wake up. Enjoy chapter one, y'all!

The crescent moon hung low in the sky, illuminating the empty streets of Toad Town. Normally all the town's inhabitants were safely tucked in their beds at this hour, but everyone was wide awake tonight. Most were attending Princess Peach's celebratory party for being rescued from Bowser. Again. Those that were not in attendance were certainly getting no sleep. The music from the castle could be heard well into Forever Forest, if anyone dared to go there.

Flashing rainbow lights could be seen through the windows outside the castle, and the bass could be felt through the ground. Inside, the music was impossibly louder, but no one bothered to care. The party had gone on for hours, and by this point most were intoxicatingly grinding on what was designated as the dance floor. The once Royal palace was nothing more than a rave venue, and the plumbers were enjoying every bit of it.

"Isn't this great, bro?" Mario yelled over the music, giving his brother a solid pat on the back. Luigi stumbled forward, his legs not functioning in quite the way they normally do. 

"Y-yeah, bro!" Luigi screamed back. "It's nice to let loose every now and then!"

"Sounds like you're having fun!" The Princess called out while walking over to them, her voice somehow retaining it's softness.

"Yeah, I finally got him to have a few drinks!" Mario stated. "Normally he's completely dry at these things. Total buzzkill."

"Hey!" Luigi snapped back. "Only because I always have to practically carry you home at the end of these!" He poked Mario in the chest to add emphasis, but stumbled forward into his brother's arms. 

Mario let out a chuckle. "Looks like I'll be the one carrying you home tonight, little bro." 

Luigi shoved himself off Mario, stumbling backwards a bit. "I'll have you know," he started, "I have never felt more fine in my life!" The taller brother busted out some very terrible dance moves to prove his point, much to Mario's amusement.

"Whatever you say, bro." Mario said with a good natured smile. "Hey, I'm gonna go find some of the guys from game night. Do you think you can handle yourself?" 

Luigi gave his older brother a salute, prompting a raised eyebrow. "Don't get too crazy out there." Mario said, giving a wave before disappearing into the dense crowd of people.

Princess Peach looked at the cup she was holding briefly. "Hey, Luigi. Care for another drink?"

The green class plumber looked up at her, reluctance written on his face. "I, uh… I probably shouldn't." 

"Oh, come on!" The Princess pushed. "What's one more drink?"

Luigi gave it some careful consideration, or as much consideration as his messed up brain would allow. "Well… I've already lost track of how many I've had. One more can't hurt."

"Here." The Princess gave her cup to Luigi, much to his dismay.

"Well, I don't want to take your drink…" he trailed off, barely audible over the blaring music. 

Peach smiled sweetly at him. "It's okay. I can get another one. Hang tight, I'll be right back." And with that, she too disappeared into the crowd of people. 

Luigi sat down at a nearby table and started sipping on his drink. Relaxing, he sank down into the chair. He hadn't had this great of a time since, well… he didn't know when.

Looking out onto the dance floor, he noticed how sloppy everyone's movements had become. Sweat was flying, butts were bouncing, and it was more entertaining than the little brother cared to admit. The sound of a chair screeching across the floor startled him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see the Princess again. 

"Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you!" She apologized. "How's it going?"

Luigi smirked slightly before gesturing to the dancers. "Gross."

The two shared a laugh for a moment before the princess spoke up again. "Hey, I've got something I want to show you!" She exclaimed. "Care to follow me?"

Luigi stood up, his legs a little more wobbly than he had initially thought. He steeled himself, though. He couldn't seem like a light weight in front of royalty, after all.

"Lead the way, princess." Luigi forced a smile, hoping it was believable. Standing up made him feel a tad bit nauseous.

Peach led them up the staircase, Luigi tossing his empty cup in the trashcan near the bottom. She guided him through winding corridors, stopping outside of a door.

"I-isn't this your bedroom?" The plumber asked, his nerves beginning to rise. 

"Of course it is!" The Princess stated. "I can't just leave it in any room for my castle residents to find. I'm just keeping it safe."

Before waiting for a response, Princess Peach opened her door and waltzed inside, followed by a stumbling Luigi. Once inside, Peach pulled out a chest from under her frilly pink bed and began to rifle through it. Luigi braced himself against the wall while she was turned away. His vision was becoming more blurred by the minute, and he started really regretting that last drink.

"P-princess…" Luigi stammered, cold sweat dripping down his face. "Maybe we can do this another time. I'm not really feeling so well."

"Nonsense!" She exclaimed with excitement, turning to face him. "The fun's just about to start."

Through the blurred lines, the plumber could make out that she was fiddling with something in her hands. Using all of his energy, he focused in on the pink, furry handcuffs.

"W-whoa, princess, I-I…" Luigi staggered backwards, unable to create a coherent sentence. The Princess advanced on him much faster than he could hope to get away in his current state. Then the room started spinning. "P-please…" he mumbled.

"Oh, poor dear. " Princess Peach gave him a soft smile.."Why don't you lay down?" Without warning, she grabbed him and led him to the bed. He tried to resist, but his limbs were protesting against him. 

A gentle push was all it took to have the plumber tumbling backwards on the bed, an uncomfortable pressure suddenly on top of him. He couldn't see. When did he close his eyes? Forcing them back open, he could see the ruffles of a pink skirt. He was vaguely aware of his arms being moved by an outside force, although he was unable to pinpoint what it was. Suddenly bright blue eyes were in his face

"There we go." The Princess stated, very matter of fact. "Now we can start with the fun stuff."

Somewhere in his mind, Luigi could feel the panic begin to set in. "N-no… I d-d-don't want…" he couldn't finish the sentence, too tired and out of breath.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Peach said in mock gentleness, "I don't really care what you want." 

Without warning, she smashed her lips onto his, forcing her tongue inside his mouth. Luigi tried in vain to move, but his limbs just weren't working at all anymore. Tears streamed down his cheeks, further impairing his already fading vision. He couldn't focus on anything except for the appendage moving inside of his mouth, although the snap of overall buttons abruptly rang in his ears. The entire experience was horrifying as he was reduced to only fading senses, but the worst part?

She tasted like peaches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fastest I've updated any fic ever. I'm REALLY feeling this story. This chapter lays out a lot of the ground work for upcoming chapters. It's longer, but you do get to find out what all happened on that craaazy night. I just finished writing and proofreading because I want to get this out there ASAP. As per usual, comments are ALWAYS appreciated. With all that out of the way, I hope you all like chapter 2!

The bright morning sunlight peaked its way through the curtains. Luigi's eyes cracked open but immediately shut tightly against the bright light. He rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head and groaning. His head hurt. His body hurt. He was pretty sure his entire existence hurt.

A sudden wave of nausea washed over him, and the plumber found himself stumbling his way to the bathroom, much to his sore body's protest. Knocking nearly everything off the tables and shelves that he passed, Luigi collapsed at the toilet and began losing the contents of his stomach. He heaved and heaved until there was nothing left in him to give, and eventually he gained enough composure to slump against the tub. He closed his eyes, only to jump at the knocking on the wall.

"Whoa, bro." Mario said, leaning against the door frame. "Party a little too hard last night? You look like you've been hit by a train."

Luigi looked up at his older brother through sweat soaked locks of hair. "I feel like I've been hit by a train." Using the tub to brace himself, the plumber hoisted himself to his feet and made his way over to the mirror. He cringed at his own appearance, dark bags under his eyes, pale complexion, and - oh, God, was that vomit in his mustache? He must've stared at himself for just a little too long as his shorter brother suddenly cleared his throat.

"How about… you take a shower, and I'll make us some breakfast?" Mario gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "Pancakes sound good?"

"Yeah…" Luigi confirmed, despite not feeling all that hungry. "Pancakes sound great."

Mario gave a cheery smile, turning to walk to the kitchen. "Alright then, I'll get started. Now, hop in the shower. You reek."

The younger brother rolled his eyes, his lips twitching into a half smile. Placing a towel within the shower's reach and undressing, Luigi turned on the cold water, bracing himself and stepping inside. The chill was a shock to his body, but it was refreshing at the same time. He took his time lathering his hair, giving himself a mini scalp massage. God, his head fucking hurt. He rinsed, lathered his body with soap, and then rinsed again. 

Luigi wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to his bedroom, pulling out a simple green t-shirt and black sweat pants and getting dressed. Today was definitely a day for comfort. Walking into the kitchen, Luigi was greeted with a stack of pancakes on one side of the table, and Mario going to town on another stack on the other side.

"Glad you could join me." Mario said between chewing. "Where the hell were you last night?"

Sitting down at the table, Luigi began to pick at his food. "I don't… I don't know." His brows furrowed in thought. "I don't even remember coming home."

"I figured you had just gone home when I couldn't find you." Mario stated. "But when I got home and you weren't here, I assumed you got lucky for the night. Then, at ass o'clock in the morning, I answered some Toads from the castle who were beating on the front door. They had dragged your passed out ass home. So, being the loving brother I am, I tucked you into bed and gave you a gentle good night kiss on your sweet little forehead." The older brother puckered his lips for emphasis. 

"Oh, shut up!" Luigi playfully shouted, frisbeeing a pancake at his brother. Mario leaned to the side, letting the pancake splat on the wall, syrup making it stick.

"I'm not cleaning that." Mario said very matter of fact, but unable to hide his smirk.

Luigi chuckled for a moment before falling completely silent, his eyes fixated at nothing in particular on the table. Mario's smile fell, and he stood up and made his way over to his brother.

"What's on your mind, bro?" The older brother asked, pulling over a chair and sitting next to him.

"I… I can't shake this feeling that something happened last night." Luigi shook his head. "I just don't know what."

Mario's light smile returned, and he leaned back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head. "Oh, relax, bro. You were blackout wasted. Loss of memory is pretty common. Trust me, it's happened to me a lot. And while it has gotten me into trouble because I do dumb stuff when I drink, you've got to remember that you're Luigi. Even when drunk, you're boring."

The taller brother rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks, bro."

"Oh, you know what I mean." Mario waved a hand dismissively. "You don't get wild, so I doubt you'll have to worry about any consequences from last night. Besides possibly the Toads making fun of you."

Luigi smiled at his brother's humor, but it was short lived. "I don't even remember being that drunk. I mean, I was drunk but not lose-an-entire-night-of my-memory drunk. I remember the princess giving me her drink and going to fetch another for herself, but after that it's just… blank."

"That's just what happens, bro." Mario said reassuringly. "Nothing to fret about. It happens to the best of us. Hey, speaking of the princess, Parakarry dropped off a letter before you woke up. She's wanting us to come to the castle sometime this evening. Something about reviewing some increased security plans for the castle? She also said there'd be cake, and you know I can't pass up cake."

Luigi chuckled, nodding his head. "Alright, bro. Sounds like a plan." He made a move to get up, but quickly sat back down when the throbbing in his head started back up. 

Mario stood up from his own chair, standing next to his brother. "Hangover that bad? C'mon, let's get you back to bed." Helping his brother to his feet, Mario led him through the house. "We don't have to be at the castle until later. I'll bring you some water and something to ease the pain.

"Mario, I think I'm dying." The younger brother said with melodrama.

"Yeah, yeah." Mario shook his head, helping his brother back into bed. "We've all been there. Hold on, I'll be right back."

The older brother left the room, and Luigi let himself relax, closing his eyes. The sun was still too bright for his pounding headache. Approaching footsteps made him open his eyes again, turning to face his brother who was offering him a glass of water and a Tylenol. Luigi took them gratefully, washing the pill down and then chugging the water. He didn't realize how thirsty he was.

"You good now, little bro? Mario asked gently.

The taller brother pointed at the window. "Would you care to close the curtains all the way? The light is not helping my head. At all."

Mario nodded, walking over and closing the curtains, then making his way back to the door. "If you need anything, yell for me. Otherwise, I'll be back to get you up when it's time to go meet the princess. Sleep well, little bro." 

Mario pulled the door shut as he left, leaving his younger brother in complete darkness. Luigi was thankful for the relief on his eyes, and he relaxed into his plush bed, pulling the comforter up to his chin. Despite the still present throbbing in his head, his body's exhaustion took over, and he found himself drifting off quickly.

XXXX

A soft knock on the door woke Luigi up, and he opened his eyes to see his brother peeking at him from the doorway.

Mario spoke softly.."Rise and shine, sleepyhead. Time to go to the castle." 

Luigi groaned, sitting up in his bed. The headache was finally gone, but his body still ached like he'd run a marathon. "Alright, alright." He said, pulling out a pair of socks from his bedside drawers. He slipped them and a pair of sneakers on. Normally he dressed a little better for trips to the castle, but his body hurt too much to even think about changing now. Putting on his signature green cap, he turned to his older brother. "Alright, let's head out."

"You're wearing that to see the princess?" Mario asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It'll have to do." Luigi stated flatly. "I'm too sore to worry about changing."

Mario chuckled, shaking his head. "If you say so. C'mon, let's-a go."

XXXX

Luigi was thankful for the pipe outside their house that led directly into Toad Town. That made the brothers' trek to the castle much shorter than it would be, and his legs could barely even handle that. Toadsworth answered the castle door and led the two brothers into the main lobby where Princess Peach was waiting.

"Masters Mario and Luigi," the elderly Toad started, "The Princess and the castle guards have been discussing methods on which to tighten security around the castle. There are a few ideas that are being considered, and we'd very much appreciate your opinions on them. We're having a meeting to discuss such matters in the conference room. If you'll follow me, I'll lead you there now."

"Oh, Toadsworth," the princess interrupted, "I think Luigi may have dropped something at the party last night. I put it up for safe keepings until he was able to make it here. I'm going to go ahead and take him to it so he can see if it's his. Go ahead and take Mario to the conference room, and we'll be in very shortly to catch up."

Toadsworth gave a quick nod. "Of course! Master Mario, if you wouldn't care to follow me."

"See ya in a few, bro." Mario said, giving his brother a quick wave before following the old Toad. "Don't take too long or you might miss something important."

Luigi gave his brother a thumbs up and turned to face the princess. "So, what exactly is it?"

Princess Peach smiled sweetly at him. "I can't really explain it. You'll just have to see it for yourself." She turned around and gestured for the plumber to follow. "C'mon, it's this way."

Following Peach through a set of very familiar corridors, Luigi started to feel uneasy. His discomfort came to a peak upon stopping outside of the princess's private bedroom. He felt something akin to deja vu, but couldn't exactly place what it was.

"Princess…" the plumber spoke softly, "I'm not… really comfortable with being inside of your room."

"Oh, nonsense." The princess stated, waving him off. "It's just for a few minutes. You'll be okay."

Reluctantly, Luigi followed after her, stopping as she began to fiddle with the TV in her room. Peach turned to look at him, gesturing towards a plush, pink chair situated behind him.

The plumber looked behind himself, and then turned back to her. "Thanks, b-but I'm actually okay with standing."

The sweet and gentle demeanor Princess Peach always exuded quickly turned dark and she stalked her way over to the green clad man. "I don't think you understood me." She put her hands on his shoulders, digging in deep with her sharp nails and forcing him down into the chair. "Sit."

Luigi was frozen in his place, staring at the princess as she returned to the TV. Another few seconds and the TV was on, showing the exact same room they were currently in. There was no sound, but Luigi cringed at how his past self stumbled drunkenly around the room. He turned to look at Peach, who was already staring back at him.

"W-what is this…?" The plumber asked, afraid of the answer.

"Shut up and watch." The princess barked coldly. 

Luigi refocused on the TV and found himself sitting straight up in his chair. The video feed showed the princess on top of him, their lips smashed together. He watched as the princess unbuttoned his overalls, sliding them off and throwing them to the floor. His underwear followed shortly after. The plumber found himself unable to watch any more as the video showed Peach sliding her plump lips down his cock.

"Ah-ah-ah…" the princess scolded from next to the chair, causing him to jump. When had she gotten so close? Before he could really think about it, his hat was taken from him and unkind fingers yanked on his hair, forcing him to face the screen. "We haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

Through building tears, Luigi once again looked at the scene on TV. He watched himself lethargically reach for the princess as she pumped him in and out of her mouth. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled back, unzipping her dress and throwing it on the floor to join his overalls. Next, she slid off her panties, and Luigi was vaguely aware that he was now seeing parts of the princess that he'd never wanted to see.

Tears streamed down his face as he watched the blonde bury his cock inside of her. Luigi watched as she rode him, faster and faster, until slowing down to a halt. She rolled off of him, displaying the cum leaking from her pussy to the camera. Then, the TV switched to static.

Princess Peach finally released his hair, shoving his hat into his hands and sitting down in a chair adjacent to him. Luigi looked at her, wiping the still flowing tears from his eyes. "I… I don't understand…"

"Oh, Luigi." The princess smirked, something sinister behind her eyes. "Mario has become such a bore lately. He never wants to do anything except for plain vanilla, and I just simply need more than that. So, I decided, I'm a princess. I should get whatever I desire. And that just so happens to be you, my little green plumber. It took a while to get you vulnerable enough to take advantage of, but you really helped me out last night. After having so many drinks, it wasn't hard to convince you to drink the one that I'd drugged. After that, I just had to get you into my bedroom before you started getting really messed up."

"Y-you raped me… a-and you recorded it…" Luigi coughed out through sobs.

Princess Peach let out a little giggle. "Of course I recorded it, silly! See, I knew you'd never agree to this. So, I needed a way to make you agree to this. This video is my leverage." She leaned forward, placing a hand on his knee. "Luigi, we're going to start having some real fun, and if you refuse, well… I think this video is something Mario would like to see as well. His drunk brother letting his girlfriend cuff him to the bed and ride him? That's a kind of betrayal you can't come back from."

"You….you wouldn't…" Luigi muttered, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"Oh, believe me, Luigi." A devious grin spread across Peach's face. "I would. And if you'd like me to keep my mouth shut, then I guess you'd better indulge me. I want you at my castle tonight, 12 AM sharp. Meet me at the basement door and I'll let you in. After we attend the security meeting, I'll know how to navigate the castle to prevent us from being caught. Don't disappoint me, or you know what will come next. Now, go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. We have a meeting to go to."

XXXX

Luigi took his place next to his brother during the meeting while Princess Peach sat on the other side. His overworked mind couldn't focus on the conversation at hand, so he settled for staring at the wall. The only people that seemed to notice was his brother, who kept asking if everything was okay, and the princess, who would give him a smirk each time they made eye contact. 

By the time the meeting ended, Luigi was on the verge of a complete meltdown. A specific security measure had been decided on, so the brothers made their way to the door. It was time to go home. Luigi looked back one last time as they were leaving, watching the princess as she mouthed "tonight" before the door shut behind them.

Once the brothers had made it home, the younger of the two headed for his room. He assured Mario that he wasn't hungry enough for dinner and that he just wanted to sleep the rest of this hangover off. Closing the door behind him, Luigi sat down on his bed and finally broke down. Uncontrollable tears cascaded down his cheeks as he kept replaying the recording in his head. 

He tried to formulate a plan in his head, but his muddled thoughts weren't much help. He did know one thing for sure: Mario could never find out. He had to meet the princess tonight, that was non negotiable. But maybe he could talk some sense into her? Make her see how wrong this was? He didn't know if it'd work, but he had to try something. 

For the remainder of time, Luigi tried to mentally prepare himself for the inevitable confrontation with Princess Peach. Reviewing possible conversations and situations in his head, but all the time in the world wouldn't have been enough to prepare. Before the plumber knew it, his alarm was ringing.

11:45 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in this chapter was mild. It will get more explicit from here on out. You were warned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I stayed up aaall night writing another chapter for you guys! I haven't been this pumped about writing in a very, very long time. This chapter contains the nasty, but it's still considerably mild for what I have planned in the future. Thank you all so much for your support so far! Your comments and kudos fuel me even more so I can continue doing this. Anyhoo, I won't keep you all for longer than I need to. Hope you enjoy chapter 3!

The echo from the knock on the metal basement door was much louder than Luigi had intended. He quickly looked around himself, making sure he didn't unintentionally alert one of the castle's guards. He was about five minutes early, but what was the plumber if not punctual, even in difficult situations. 

Luigi startled when the heavy door creaked open, slowly revealing his assaulter dressed in her silk bathrobe. She smiled sweetly at him, a stark contrast from their last encounter, and beckoned him inside. She lifted a finger to her lips, signalling for the green clad man to stay quiet, and led him through a series of dark hallways.

Eventually the pair came to a dead end, a seemingly impenetrable stone wall ahead of them. Princess Peach firmly placed her hands on the wall, carefully pushing until a thin stream of light was shining it. Cautiously, she peeked outside, and after determining the coast was clear, she pushed the wall so that the opening was large enough to walk through. Luigi followed her out, surprised that this secret passage was right next to her bedroom door. After the princess closed the doorway, there really was no inclination that there ever was a door to begin with.

The princess opened her door, motioning for Luigi to walk in first. Steeling himself the best he could, he walked in ahead of her, flinching as he heard the door latch behind him.

"P-princess, I…" the plumber gave a shaky exhale, finally turning around to face her. "I-I think we need to talk."

"Oh?" She feigned a look of mock confusion. "What about?"

Luigi gave her a look of genuine frustration, trying his best to keep his voice quiet. "You kn-know what…"

Peach rolled her eyes and gestured to the plush chairs in front of the warm fireplace. "Sit." She demanded.

The plumber quickly followed directions, and she sat in the chair opposite of him, reaching for the tea set on the table between them and pouring two cups for them. The blonde brought her teacup to her lips, but stopped and looked at Luigi expectantly.

"Tea?" She asked, but it wasn't really a request.

"T-thanks…" The plumber trailed off shakily, taking the glass she poured for him. The warmth from the cup brought him a slight bit of comfort, and he forced himself to relax. His tense muscles were beginning to ache at this point.

"Now…" The princess started, placing her cup to the side and leaning towards him. "What would you like to talk about?"

Luigi felt all his tension return, positive that he was visibly shaking. He took a deep breath, mustering all of his courage. "This is wrong. We… we can't do this. You're my brother's girlfriend… d-don't you love him at all?"

"Love? Who said anything about love?" The blonde gave him a cold look. "You've got it all wrong, Luigi. My relationship with Mario benefits me. The little sucker does anything I ask him to, always so eager to please. Maybe there is love from one side, but it's definitely not mine."

Luigi shot up from his seat, throwing his teacup to the ground and letting it shatter. He was still shaking, not from anxiety anymore but from rage. "What the hell is wrong with you, Peach?!" He shouted. "You can't use people like that-!"

He was cut off when the princess abruptly stood from her chair, lifting her arm and backhanding him. The blow had so much force behind it that the plumber lost his balance, falling to the floor. He gingerly reached up and touched the inflamed skin with a gloved finger, wincing at the discomfort. He could hear the blonde begin to speak again through the ringing in his right ear, and he looked up to meet her furious gaze.

"Don't you EVER raise your voice to me again, do you understand?!" The princess crouched to his level after not receiving an immediate response, slapping the other side of his face. "Do you understand?!"

Luigi raised his hands in defense, shielding his face. "Yes! Yes! I understand!"

The fire in the blonde's eyes quickly cooled, and she returned to her chair, picking her cup up again. "Good." She said calmly, taking a sip. "Oh, and another thing. Once you walk into this room, you are no longer to call me by my name. I will be your princess or your mistress, nothing else. Understand?"

The plumber nodded slowly, still processing her words. The blonde smiled, taking another sip of her tea. "Good boy. Now take off your clothes."

"W-wha-?! B-but I… b-but…" Luigi sputtered, unable to form coherent sentences. He was aware of the growing darkness behind Peach's eyes, but he couldn't do this. He just couldn't.

"My patience is running thin, Luigi." The princess warned, resting her head on her free hand. "The longer you wait, the more you'll regret it."

The plumber stood on shaking legs, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, his expression pleading. "P-please…"

"Do it!" Peach barked coldly. "Now!"

Luigi opened his mouth to argue, but he had nothing to say. If he couldn't convince her after all this then what would? The plumber lowered his head in defeat, tears now flowing freely across his swollen cheeks. "I'm sorry, Mario…" he said under his breath, tossing his green hat to the floor. He looked back up at the princess, who was eyeing him expectantly. Slowly, he removed his shoes, shirt and sweat pants, throwing them to join his hat on the floor. He grabbed the waistband of his underwear and stopped, unable to make himself go any further.

"Go on." The princess coaxed. "You're almost there."

The plumber looked up at her, face tear streaked. "I… I-I can't…" He looked back towards the floor, his body shuddering with uncontrollable sobs.

Peach stood from her chair and walked towards him, not oblivious to the way he flinched away from her. "Aww, sweetie…" She soothed, placing a hand under Luigi's chin and forcing him to look at her. "Let me help you." The princess placed both hands on his, sliding his underwear down until it dropped to the floor. "See, was that so hard?"

Luigi gritted his teeth, refusing to look her in the eye. The princess sighed, turning away from him and walking towards her bed. She shrugged off her silk robe on the way, revealing the black lacy lingerie underneath. This prompted the plumber to look up, but she paid him no mind, focusing her attention on pulling a large chest from underneath her bed.

"I've got lots of toys for us to play with, Luigi." The blonde called out. "Why don't you come over here so we can get started?"

Despite the screaming in his mind, the plumber obeyed, walking towards her on legs that felt like they were made of lead. He peered into the box she was digging through, recognizing some objects, such as the handcuffs from the night of the party, and some brightly colored dildos that were way larger than they had any right to be. Luigi cringed at the thought of the princess using those on herself. There were things he didn't recognize in the box as well, but he didn't have much time to ponder over them as the lid to the box slammed shut, causing him to jump back. He looked back up to the princess, who was holding the pink handcuffs and a silicone ring of some sort.

"Alright, Luigi." She started. "I know how nervous you are, so we're going to start off really easy. Go ahead and lay on the bed so I can restrain you."

"R-restrain…?" Luigi questioned, taking a cautionary step back.

"Oh, relax, plumber boy." The princess mocked. "I'm not going to hurt you. Well… not yet, anyway."

Despite being more concerned now than he previously was, Luigi followed her orders, laying down on the bed. He just wanted this to be over as quickly as possible. 

He let the princess cuff his hands around the metal headboard, trying his best to quell his tears. He jumped slightly when the bed compressed at his side, his assaulter sitting next to his vulnerable body. She ran her finger through his hair, giggling at the shudder she received.

"Are you ready, Luigi?" Peach asked, continuing to play with his hair. He didn't respond, staring forward and trying to leave this place in his mind. He was brought back to reality when a soft hand gripped his member firmly, wasting no time in stroking him up and down.

Luigi could feel the blood rushing to his lower half, but despite his best efforts, he was powerless to stop it. He watched as his dick slowly hardened under the blonde's touch until it was at full mast. Peach hummed in satisfaction as she produced the silicone ring again, sliding it down to the base of the plumber's shaft.

"W-what is… what d-does… uh…" Luigi stammered, his brain incapable of formulating a proper sentence.

The princess giggled. "Wow, you really are naive, aren't you? This…" she ran her finger along the outside of the silicone. "Is called a cock ring. It's used to prolong erections. In other words, you'll cum when I say you can cum."

Luigi didn't have time to process her words before she was back to stroking him, this time much more aggressively than the last. His body jumped involuntarily, and he bit his lip to stop any unwanted sounds from escaping. Every so often the princess would run her thumb across his slit, causing him to see stars. He was vaguely aware of how hard his teeth were digging into his lip when something warm started running down his chin, but he was adamant about not making a sound. 

Suddenly, just as quick as everything started, it all stopped, and the plumber found himself looking up into the princess's bright blue eyes. Her features were contorted into annoyance, but he could swear there was a trace of amusement in her eyes.

"My dear Luigi, are you holding back on me? Tsk tsk." The princess scolded, climbing on top of the subdued plumber. She leaned in just inches away from his face. "I want to hear you moan…" 

Peach pressed their lips together, forcing her tongue into his mouth. The metallic taste of blood invaded his senses, as well as the sweetness of peaches. The combination made him feel nauseous. The princess gently bit his bottom lip before pulling away entirely, staring at the plumber with lustful eyes.

"I want to hear you scream."

Without warning, Princess Peach slid down his body, swallowing his entire cock all at once.

"A-ah!" Luigi couldn't help the yell that escaped him, thrusting his hips forward at the sudden stimulation. The princess placed her hands on his hips, forcing them down and into place. She giggled at his sudden outburst, the vibrations sending pleasurable shocks throughout his body. She eventually replaced her mouth with her hand again, the wetness now allowing it to slide up and down with ease.

"Now that's what I wanted!" Peach exclaimed with excitement. 

Luigi stared at the ceiling, unable to look anywhere else. He could feel something start to coil in his lower stomach, and he knew he'd need to release soon. "P-Princess, I… I a-AH! P-Please, princess, I-I n-n-need… aaah…"

"What is it, Luigi?" The princess mocked, speeding up her movements. "What do you need?"

The plumber forced himself to look at her, fresh tears streaming down his face from overstimulation. "Puh-pleeease…"

Princess peach let out a little giggle. "Now, Luigi, how am I supposed to know what you want if you won't tell me? You've gotta beg for it if you want it. I'm sure you know what to say."

"I-I… a-ah! I c-cant…" Luigi stuttered, shaking his head.

"Then I guess you'll suffer." Without warning, the princess engulfed him again, eliciting another scream from the plumber.

Luigi struggled against his restraints, wanting-no, needing for this to end. The build up was becoming excruciatingly painful, and he had to release soon or else he was sure he would explode. Finally, he pushed down his pride, saying what she wanted to hear so this nightmare would end.

"P-Princess, I…" The plumber swallowed, his face burning in shame. "I n-need-Ah! I need t-t-to cum…"

The princess pulled away from him with a smirk, resuming with her hand again. "What was that? I don't think I caught what you said."

The plumber yanked against his restraints again, the pain becoming unbearable. "I-I need…"

"You need…?" Peach quirked an eyebrow.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"I need to cum! Please, PLEASE let me cum, princess! Please, I'm begging you!"

The princess smiled with satisfaction. "Very good."

In one swift motion, princess peach removed the ring, watching in awe as a gut wrenching scream ripped out of the plumber, his climax taking over all of his bodily functions. He convulsed as he came, covering the end of the bed and floor in sticky white. After what felt like an eternity, the shockwaves began to subside, leaving Luigi breathless and completely drained of all energy.

"Well, that was much more fun than Mario." The princess stated with amusement. "You're bigger than he is, did you know that?"

Luigi couldn't find the motivation to respond. He laid still as Peach released him from his restraints, returning her toys to her mystery sex box. She sat down next to him, softly running her fingers through his hair again.

"As much as I'd love to keep you here with me, it would probably be best if you were on your way." The princess said, a slight hint of disappointment tainting her voice. "Come on, get up. I'll show you out."

Using every ounce of strength he had left, Luigi wobbly pushed himself off the bed, retrieving and putting on his clothes. When he turned to Princess Peach, she had already slipped her robe back on and was motioning for him to follow her out the door.

XXXX

He wasn't sure how he had the energy to make the trek back home, as short as it was. As quietly as his trembling body would allow, he made his way to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Without even bothering to take off his shoes, Luigi collapsed onto his bed, curling up underneath the warm comforter. 

The events of the night finally caught up with him, and he couldn't stop the sobs that wracked through his body. He buried his face in his pillow to muffle the sound, quickly soaking the fabric. The tears flowed until his body no longer had the energy to make any more, and the peace of sleep finally claimed him.


End file.
